


You're Mine

by clindzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sam is Dean's baby boy, The Bartender Had it Coming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam belongs to Dean and he knows it. Too bad the bartender doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely [ Sherry <3](http://sweet-sammy-kisses.tumblr.com/)  
> Without her this wouldn't exist! I had so much fun writing this for you doll! Request anything from me anytime <3.

It was a night like any other, really, Dean and Sam were in a dive of a bar, slamming beers, well, Dean was while Sam was doing research for their case like the geek he was. Things seemed fine until they weren’t; Dean had been hustling pool at the back of the bar, making a killing off of the cocky college kids, smirking all the while, knowing full well that they had plenty of cash to spare. He lifted his eyes, his big brother radar going off, screaming that something was going on with Sammy, something that demanded his attention immediately. Dean threw his pool cue down, not caring that he was forfeiting the rest of the game or losing face with the pimply faced teens; Sam always came first.

Stalking towards the front of the bar, he heard Sam muttering to the bartender, “I told you no, I’m not interested.” Apparently, the guy wasn’t getting the hint. Time to get drastic. Dean moved in, swinging his arm around Sam’s shoulders, squeezing hard.

“Hey, baby boy, this guy giving you problems?” Dean glared daggers at the man behind the bar, clearly no match for him, even at six feet tall and built like a boxer.

Cobalt eyes met his emerald ones, daring him to start something, and that was the wrong thing to do with Dean Winchester. Sam shivered, because he of all people, knew what Dean was capable of, knew how possessive his older brother was and knew just what he was going to do to this man for encroaching on his territory.

“We were just talking, weren’t we sweetheart,” the bartender leered at Sam, clearly not intimidated by Dean.

“Buddy, I’d watch your mouth if I were you,” Dean warned, leaning over the bar, fisting his shirt, not caring that the bar had went deadly silent.

Taunting him, the bartender replied, “And if I don’t?”

Sam shook his head quickly, trying to tell this dumbass that was the absolute wrong thing to say to his brother, but of course he wasn’t going to listen. So, Sam took a half dozen steps back; he knew exactly how this was going to end.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, pal,” Dean growled.

Letting go of the bartender’s shirt, Dean swung his fist, connecting cleanly with his jaw, taking satisfaction at the clean crack sound it made, echoing in the now empty bar.

Sam shook his head, smiling slowly in disbelief. There really wasn’t anything Dean wouldn’t do for him to keep him safe.

“You’re mine, Sammy,” Dean breathed into his ear, nipping at his earlobe, before sinking his teeth into his neck, making sure to leave his mark for the world to see.

Sam wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
